


Foxes Hidden in the Wood Works

by pinecone200234530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foxes, Gen, Life lesson, Poetry, fable, hare - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecone200234530/pseuds/pinecone200234530
Summary: A poem about foxes.





	Foxes Hidden in the Wood Works

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on the way home from the fair.

Remember that foxes hide in the brush  
Waiting for the hare to rush  
So that with a quick snap and a quiet hush  
They may come out of the wood work which is so lush  
So listen and learn well to an old woman's warnings  
Live slow so you may live til the morning


End file.
